Sonríe Snips
by El Guru del Clop
Summary: Mi primer clopfic. Snips se da cuenta de que es poco agraciado ante las muchachas, cuando Pinkie Pie lo entienda, se producirá un momento inolvidable para el pre adolescente.


Tengo el placer de traerles mi primer clopfic, recién terminado; al final hablaré de mi próxima entrega.

* * *

Sonríe Snips

"Ser mejor que tú es lo que me hace diferente. Ponte en la mente este hecho, deficiente. Mejor ve a rimarle versos a tu novia. Esa que se confunde incluso estando sobria. Porque aquí no tienes cabida ni movida posible. A tu rap le falta más que un fusible. Tu talento es como como el aire, invisible."

"Engañado, a mí no me vengas con tu mierda. Si yo destruyo falsos como en la merienda. Talento tengo de sobra. Lo que no quiero es hacerte sombra. Porque a gente que no conoce estilo ni maniobra, le cae bien unirse a la moda. Admítelo fracasado sin vida. Estás aquí para hacer pinta. Tu rima es como tu aspecto y las mujeres dirán que asco antes de darte algo de respeto."

"Cierto, las mujeres no me respetan. Pero siempre me adoran. Donde ves mujeres yo solo veo perras, con ellas de mí qué esperas. Mediocres las buscan por montones; por eso a tu novia no faltan proposiciones. Mejor ve a hacer los deberes; dedícate a otros menesteres."

Así, terminaba otra batalla de gallos inter colegios. Claro que esa moda había pasado hace una década; el público para ésta era mínima, los competidores se podían contar con los dedos… no obstante, la capacidad de improvisación del dueto de raperos de Canterlot High School, bueno, la del único de los dos que se presentó, resultó en una victoria.

Puede ser que fuese una mera sátira a un estilo de hacer música y vivirla. Pero el muchacho había ganado algo de talento en varias prácticas sostenidas con Snails. Su mejor amigo había salido con una novia que se había conseguido. Así pues, como en tantas oportunidades, él era dejado de lado para que ellos pudieran tener algo de privacidad ¿Y para qué? Si ni siquiera se atrevían a darse un beso.

Sin embargo, entre el poco público, se encontraba una persona que con algo de regularidad les había escuchado, desde que se dio la batalla de bandas en la CHS.

"Me ha gustado como barriste el suelo con ese tipo… aunque le hayan dado el título a él." Dijo con toda la intencionalidad de hacerse escuchar una muchacha de la Cristal Prep.

Cuando el muchacho de baja estatura, con sobrepeso y eso sí, con unos ojos que ya estaban bastante despiertos dio un vistazo recorriendo el peinado con flequillo, bajando por la espalda que vestía un chaleco de su colegio, pasando con detenimiento por las curvas dibujadas en aquella falda que dejaba al descubierto parte de los muslos y piernas desnudas del cuerpo de aquella fémina, esta le miró con cierto desprecio y se dio vuelta para seguir hablando con el otro rapero. Era esa tal Sunny Flare. De alguna forma, él había conseguido meterse en su página de Manebook para bajar sus mejores selfies. En la realidad era incluso mejor que en una de esas fotos que se tomó en la playa.

Ahora se marcharía, con victoria, pero sin gloria alguna. A su colegio no le importaba que uno de sus estudiantes menos agraciados ganase en competencia alguna. Esforzarse para que nadie le diga siquiera un bien hecho era una tontería. Pero en gran medida, a eso se había acostumbrado.

Así que, cabizbajo, simplemente se alejó. Sin Trixie, sin Sunset, o cualquier otro bravucón del cual ser satélite, quedaban pues pocas cosas destacables a los ojos de los demás.

"Oye, ¡Ganaste!" Una voz cantarina le tomó por sorpresa, la conocía porque en su vida dentro del colegio, era quizás, la única voz que realmente se había dignado en tratarle con familiaridad…

"¿Pinkie Pie?" Preguntó el muchacho con una expresión entre sorprendida y tímida se plantó en el pavimento del estacionamiento del supermercado.

Sus ojos, de forma instintiva fueron a parar en la peculiar falda de la adolescente. Destacaba un hecho fundamental: Pinkie Pie tenía uno de los mejores…

Idiota – se dijo a sí mismo. Regresando la mirada para observar a la muchacha que ya estaba frente a él… ¿Por qué no podía evitar hacer eso?

"Gracias…" El muchacho apenas podía articular palabra. El temor a decir cualquiera de sus estupideces para alejar a la muchacha se tradujo en una actitud tímida.

"¿Dónde está Snails?" Preguntó de repente.

"Con su novia." Respondió con cierto tartamudeo en la palabra final.

Desde que aquel instinto inefable le invadió, de pronto las muchachas dejaron de ser personas con las cuales podía hablar; porque, al tiempo que le empezaron a interesar, estas se alejaron mucho más, paulatinamente ya ni siquiera Trixie o cualquiera de las chicas que gustasen de usar a los tontos de la escuela se le acercaban. ¿Qué demonios había pasado?

"Oh… bueno… debo ir al colegio, nos vemos el lunes." Alegó la adolescente mientras comenzaba a alejarse.

Era domingo… un maldito domingo, la CHS no estaba abierta. Claro, ella estaba buscando una excusa para no lastimarle; como cualquier chica, Pinkie Pie le evitaba. Así pues, un dolor comenzó a invadirle ¿Por qué repelía a las chicas?

"Sí, claro." Espetó el muchacho mientras se desviaba hacia la izquierda para cruzar al frente de la calle.

Distraída; Pinkie Pie simplemente no le escuchó, mucho menos dio señales de que lo dicho por Snips produjera en ella alguna reacción.

Así pues, incluso la chica más tolerante, incluso la que más sonreía y la que más amigos tenía en todo el colegio y quizás en toda la ciudad, le rehuía como todas las demás, se alejaba caminando, con su vestido de distintas tonalidades rosa hasta unos suavizados carmín y bermellón, con sus calzas blancas y aquellos tacones que más parecían juguetes... esa muchacha, así como las demás, nunca estaría dispuesta a darle una oportunidad, nunca dejaría que rodeara con sus brazos su cintura, ni que la tomara por las caderas, ni siquiera le permitiría llegar a robarle un beso. Qué culpa tenía él por haber nacido así. ¿Por qué las mujeres eran tan crueles?

Algo dentro de la mente del joven se quebró. Se dio media vuelta y sin dominio del poco juicio que poseía, una de sus manos bajó directamente hasta golpear con toda la palma las nalgas de la fémina.

Y por supuesto, la respuesta no se hizo esperar, ni siquiera pudo ver la asombrosa velocidad con la cual, la mano de la muchacha de piel rosada impactó contra su rostro, el sonido fue seco, pero agudo.

La excesiva fuera logró hacerle perder el equilibrio, en plena caída, sus manos se apoyaron contra el cemento de la vereda.

"¡¿Qué te pasa?!" Le gritó Pinkie Pie, antes de siquiera percatarse de quién se trataba.

Sentía un ardor intenso, desde la punta de la oreja izquierda hasta toda la mejilla y labios del mismo lado de su rostro. Sintió una calidez fluir por su nariz, por un brevísimo instante, todo le dio vueltas y para cuando reaccionó, unas gotas de sangre manaban de su nariz hasta el suelo gris, sus manos contra el piso y lo primero que pudo escuchar por el oído derecho, fue el murmullo de la gente.

"Qué pasó"

"Ese pervertido molestó a la jovencita…"

La atención de una multitud de personas fue captada por el muchacho que ni siquiera trataba de levantarse del piso, observó al mismo sujeto al que le ganó en la batalla de gallos salir y mirarle con un desprecio solemne; a su lado, Sunny Flare que reconociendo a Pinkie Pie y a él en el piso, arqueó una ceja.

"¿Todo está bien Pinkie?" Le preguntó.

Era el fin, no tardó en comprenderlo; un celular, después otros se asomaron para grabarle. Sus ojos se humedecieron. Su brazo izquierdo comenzó a temblar. Por poco se dejó caer.

Solo entonces se atrevió a ver la expresión de la muchacha de pelo ondulado.

"Fue un malentendido." Aclaró la agraviada mientras extendía su mano para ayudar a Snips a incorporarse.

Así pues, el supuesto pervertido fue levantado y Pinkie Pie le comunicó con la cabeza que la siguiera.

Abandonando el entorno del supermercado y acercándose a los predios de la CHS, finalmente, la adolescente se dirigió al muchacho.

"Qué pasó allá atrás." La voz seria de la fémina, era contraria a su carácter alegre y casi risueño. Mas, observó en él un rostro enrojecido y todavía tenía los ojos a punto de soltar lágrimas.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Tratando de escapar de la situación, el ahora pudoroso Snips se limitaba a bajar la mirada, sus hombros caídos y sus pies juntos, así como sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos se acompasaron con su silencio.

"Habla." Ordenó la fémina sin necesidad de elevar la voz; pero Snips pudo sentir el cambio patente de actitud.

Levantando sus brazos para tratar de rodearse, el muchacho dio un paso atrás. Entonces, sus lágrimas comenzaron a descender…

"Perdóname Pinkie Pie, perdóname por favor." Se lamentó mientras trataba de no mostrar su llanto.

Según reza el dicho – del que pocos hombres hacen oídos sordos – hombre que llora es hombre que claudica, que es débil, que deja de serlo. Lejos de la vergüenza, lejos del miedo; quedaba un auténtico arrepentimiento en un gemido ahogado por parte del pre adolescente. Y en medio de ello, Pinkie pudo percatarse que ese rostro no había sonreído en mucho tiempo.

Lamentable, penoso, quizás hasta patético, cada gota de aquel sufrimiento auténtico se reflejaba en el hecho de que éste dejo de mirarle al rostro, para tratar de retirar las lágrimas con el dorso de ambas manos.

"Es que tú nunca me darías una oportunidad."

La de ojos azules pudo percatarse de que esa sonrisa no se asomaría nunca más o sería muy difícil que lo hiciera. El dolor de sentirse rechazada le era desconocido; pero pudo verlo en Sunset Shimmer por un tiempo. Parecía gélido, desgarrador.

El joven estaba condenado a no atraer a casi ninguna mujer a lo largo de su vida.

"Ven conmigo." Sugirió la muchacha, tomándolo de la mano para guiarlo hasta la entrada del colegio.

Sacó una llave para abrir la puerta de cristal grueso; dirigiéndolo a través de los pasillos, procuro ser lo más veloz posible.

"Se supone que debo decorar el gimnasio para un evento secreto el lunes." Agregó con algo de nerviosismo.

Después de subir a la primera planta de la CHS, la muchacha lo llevó por la izquierda, hasta llegar a la puerta de la oficina del conserje. Otra de las llaves que la directora Luna le confió por haber demostrado una profesionalidad e integridad en la planificación de fiestas abrió aquella puerta final.

Una vez dentro, el muchacho esperaba que le diera un trabajo, que cumpliría con la esperanza de ser siquiera visto por una muchacha. Pero, grande fue su sorpresa cuando Pinkie Pie se quitó su blusa para encontrarse frente a él solo con un brasier celeste con bordados blancos.

"Quiero que me prometas que serás paciente hasta que llegue esa chica." Expresó la de piel rosada con una mirada directa y soltando la mano del muchacho.

"Cuál." Cuestionó un confundido Snips que no cesaba de desear ver a través de aquella ropa interior.

"A la chica adecuada para ti. También prométeme que no volverás a actuar como un pervertido…" Condicionó la fémina.

"Te… te lo prometo." Apenas podía hablar de la impresión, todo pasaba demasiado rápido como para pensarlo.

Pinkie Pie afirmó con la cabeza. Entonces, llevó sus manos a la espalda para quitar el seguro a la última prenda que aprisionaba un busto que ni era grande ni era promedio; pero que, sin embargo, se mostró para sublimar el concepto limitado de mujer que tenía el muchacho.

Intuyendo todo el significado de las palabras y de su promesa, Snips simplemente se dejó llevar.

La inexperiencia conforma al novato, sin apenas sentir la calidez de aquella piel rosa, el avance de sus manos avispadas, completamente faltas de una guía exacta palpaban torpemente todo lo que tenían al alcance, primero la espalda para atraerla, después avanzó hacia un lugar que tantas veces había fantaseado tocar en casi cualquier muchacha atractiva que pasó frente a sus ojos.

Sí amigos y amigas, en la CHS los depredadores naturales de los tontos e indefensos simplemente se habían marchado, rompiendo el statu quo en el cual Snips no pasaba de ser una sombra del abusador.

Pero ¿Qué era del tonto después de aquel cambio? Simplemente estaba allí, un aborregado sin otro atributo más allá de su propia falta de inteligencia o iniciativa propia.

Sosegado por un cuerpo femenino en plena exposición que además transmitía un calor y aroma propios, inigualables, no perdía la inteligencia que poseía, pues desde un inicio apenas la utilizaba. Por ello, al sentir los senos firmes y medianos de la fémina, al tocar con la punta de sus pulgares los pezones, hasta el punto de presionarlos como si se trataran de botones, aquel afortunado ceporro se entregaría pues, cual animal a degustar del placer que pudiera tener.

Más alta que él, Pinkie Pie debía mantenerse de cuclillas… solo para recibir un manoseo extremadamente desgarbado; causándole dolor, el inexperto la tomó de los hombros para arrodillarla.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, tomó la hebilla de su cinturón para quitar el bloqueo que impedía que su miembro saliera a por la aventura que tanto había deseado.

He ahí, la de ojos azules observó por unos segundos el orgullo de aquel muchacho; de tamaño ni hablar, llegaba a la media cuanto mucho. Mas… ¿Realmente estaba allí arrodillada frente a un chico menor que ella que no le causaba atracción alguna? Pero al ver en el rostro desesperado de aquel joven, conociéndolo mejor que casi cualquier muchacha que tendría en su vida, sabiendo que sus sonrisas futuras dependían de ello… la de cabellos rizados levantó una de sus manos para coger lo que aquel osaba mostrarle.

Lo asió, para empezar a mover, primero con muñeca, después con toda la mano, meneándolo suavemente en el aire; sus ojos buscaron a los del muchacho.

Aquellos ojos azules, le veían; como ninguna otra muchacha… en nada se comparaba con las miradas fingidas o estimuladas de las actrices de los videos porno que tenía en el celular, ni del desprecio que mostró Sunny Flare… era diferente…

La suavidad de las manos de aquella chica, su experiencia tanto por tratar con la masa de la repostería como a su novio le daban ciertas virtudes en aquel arte… pero esa mirada. Debajo de su lonja por el peso, era apreciable un rostro que no tenía una expresión clara, pero esos ojos azules, esos zafiros en medio de un cuarto obscuro parecían tener un brillo propio.

Sin embargo, tan pronto como ese pequeño lapso desapareció, la desesperación se apoderó de forma impulsiva. Como si Pinkie no se estuviera esforzando en darle lo que deseaba, él usó las caderas, llevándolas adelante y hacia atrás para amplificar el placer que le proveía la mano de rosada de la muchacha.

El silencio se apoderaba del lugar. El muchacho no gemía, no decía nada… estaba absorto en cumplir lo que hasta entonces fueron meras fantasías.

Fue cuestión de tres minutos, quizás menos… pero el líquido blanquecino del pre adolescente invadió parte de la mano y se regó sobre el busto rosado y bermellón de la adolescente. La sensación fue extrema, por una nada, sintió como si flotara en el aire; el sentimiento se extendió hasta la punta de los dedos de sus pies… Pinkie Pie, cerró los ojos por acto reflejo, al abrirlos observó el desastre provocado.

La adolescente se levantó casi instantáneamente.

"Bien… ya vete…" Mientras buscaba su blusa… su voz cantarina tenía algo que el pre adolescente no supo interpretar. – Y no olvides tu promesa… jamás. – Aclaró mientras dejaba que Snips tuviera un último y generoso vistazo de sus atributos femeninos.

Y, obedeciendo sin poner objeciones, el muchacho abrió la puerta para dirigirse hacia la salida.

Ambos sabían bien que no se repetiría nunca más… pero solo él sintió una suerte de gratitud hacia Pinkie Pie. La imagen de aquel busto y de esos ojos azules no se irían de su mente por lo que le quedase de vida. Pero, al día siguiente, el mundo seguiría igual; con la única diferencia de que ese muchacho recordaría ese momento especial cada vez que una muchacha le rechazara de buenas a primeras.

* * *

Fin de mi primer clopfic.

Solo diré que tengo opciones para el siguiente:

El fic se llamará: Las fantasías de Discord, tendrá 7 capítulos, en los cuales, las mane six y Starlight son sacadas de la realidad para ser parte de las fantasías del señor del caos (Él no tendrá nada con ninguna de ellas, pero vaya que ellas sí tendrán experiencias caóticas).

Comenten por cuál yegua les gustaría que inicie.


End file.
